mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Octavia Phoenix
(('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) 'Introductory notes:' Octavia Phoenix (b. 17 October 2013) is the second oldest of the Phoenix children. She is currently a first-year Slytherin at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Growing Up' On a rather stormy, October night, Rachell and Jackson Phoenix welcomed their firstborn into the world. There was no doubt that little Octavia would turn out to be just like her parents, and the rest of her family. From a young age, Octavia showed a great interest in all things plants and potions. She could almost always be found, sitting and watching her mother tend to the gardens and brew potions, and once she was old enough, Octavia started to help out by watering and tending the “safe” plants. By the time the young girl was 6, she was already well versed in all the plants her mother kept, as well as the different aspects of potion making, however, her infatuation with these things lead her to not be as sociable as her parents would like her to be. The little girl had no interest in people that did not take interest in the things she wanted to talk about, she was not one to really play with toys, or do other normal childhood activities. O wanted to tend her plants, read about new plants and their uses, watch her mother brew potions or read about potions. Games were not on her to do list. The children in her neighborhood called her odd, made fun of her, and often could be found trying to destroy the papers or books the small child was reading. Octavia didn’t understand why the other children were so mean to her, she tried to be kind to everyone but she really just did not care for the games and activities that they were doing. She wanted to learn, they wanted to play and as such, she had no need to interact with them, at least in her mind. Os parents tried their best to get the small child to interact with the other children, they even went as far as to say she would no longer be allowed to read her books, tend the plants, or watch her mother until she made at least one friend. This decision was met with one of the most epic fits of all time. Octavia screamed that they just didn’t understand, that she did not want friends, that children her own age were dumb but they would not relent. All of her books and the plants from her room were taken, which was met with even more screaming and crying. Eventually, Octavia got herself so worked up, that she screamed a blood-curdling scream, and all of her plants started to grow rapidly until they had trapped the family in the room. After this, Octavias parents relented, giving her back the things she loved most in the world, while still insisting that she go out to the park at least once a day to see others her age. Having a sister just 10 months younger than her, helped a great deal with this. Nicole would often drag O with her to different places and tried to include the stubborn redhead in as much she could in random shenanigans. As Octavia grew, her mother homeschooled her, and her siblings. Teaching them the basics they would need for when they eventually headed to Hogwarts. The children never wanted for anything, Mrs. Blake ran a successful herbology and potions shop and their father worked for the ministry as an Auror. The home, although loud at times, was full of love and joy. Octavia and her siblings were well taken care of and spoiled rotten by their large family. Hogwarts: First Year: 'Train Ride:' The first train ride of the young redhead's life was rather quiet. The quiet girl spent the time in a cabin with her sister and older brother. Nate played games with the girl to keep them from getting too nervous about being sorted. Octavia wasn’t even sure she knew what house she wanted to be in, in all honesty, she wasn’t even sure if she belonged at the school. The games helped, and soon Octavia found herself on a boat, gliding across the lake and looking up at the place she would call home. Sorting: There was a moment’s silence before the tip of the Sorting Hat twitched as it came to life. Its fabrics split to reveal a mouth which opened into a long yawn before breaking out into song across the Great Hall. “For a millennium and some, '' ''There are so many that have learned, Great Hogwarts is a special home To which we’ve all returned.” '' The Sorting Hat continued its song, its wide brim shifting as the many folds acros''s''' 'its fabric creased with every verse that it sung. ''“For those who are now new, With future home as yet untold, You must first consult with me, Before entering the fold.” There was a pause as the Hat shifted about on the stool, peering up to the rafters and to every corner of the hall. Satisfied, The Hat’s voice was raspy as it continued to carry its tune. “As you all may know Four Founders stood tall. Each unique and distinct, But friends above all.” Old that the Hat may have been, having performed such a song for generations in tradition, the withered old Sorting Hat carried on confident there would be no interruptions. '' ''“For Gryffindor was courageous, If there was danger they’d come running, For Slytherin was sly, And they would use cunning.” No signs of wavering, the old leather Hat gave a tilt of its tip and kept singing. “For Ravenclaw was clear, She would have the most deft, But Hufflepuff held all most dear, And she would take who’s left. Reaching an end the Sorting Hat twisted itself on the stool as it sang out the last verse in a proud tone, determined to overshadow the incessant poltergeist. “So come sit with me a moment, As we have so many years hence, So we all know who you may be, '' ''Now let the sorting commence!” Octavia Phoenix took a slow breath as she heard her name being called. Slowly she made her way to the front of the room and took a seat, the had slipped down over her eyes. The hat thought for a moment, “You would do well in Hufflepuff, no? Well, it better be SLYTHERIN!” Octavia Phoenix jumped up from the stool and skipped over to the Slytherin table, a large grin on her face as she sat down. 'Bullied:' First Term: Unfortunately, shortly after the start of term, Octavia’s childhood friend, Alexa turned on her. For reasons still unknown, Alexa started to bully Octavia. A first, it was just small, simple things such as stealing Octavia’s homework but quickly turned more violent. Octavia caught Alexa stealing one of her papers, and threatened to tell Professor Mordus, overcome with anger, Alexa pushed Octavia off the ledge in the cave between the dungeons and 6th floor. Octavia fell into the cold water below, hitting her head on the way down. Fearing she might have really harmed Octavia, Alexa ran off to find a Professor for help. Unable to find one right away, she brought Sila, a 6th-year perfect, back to Octavia in hopes that they would be able to help. They were not able to get Octavia out of the water, however, they were able to send a note to Professor DracheBlume, who them was able to get Octavia out of the water and to safety. A few days later, Octavia, her sister Nicole, and Alexa were in the common room. Alexa thought it wise to taunt the girls, push their buttons and call them out. Being so alike, Tavi and Nic both turned and punched the girl at the same time, thus breaking Alexis jaw, and their own hands. Tavi ran from the commons, only to run into Sila just outside the common room. Seeing that she was hurt, Sila took her to the hospital ward, had her hand fixed then spend time talking to the young one, trying to figure out what happened. Because of the nature of the fight, all three girls were given detention by Persephone, a 6th year Slytherin Prefect. The girls were told to write apology letters to each other. This should have been the end of the fighting, but it was just the beginning. Shortly after the encounter in the common room, Octavia turned in some herbology homework, work that had been ruined. Professor DracheBlume asked about the homework, but at the time, Octavia wasn't sure what had happened. It was brushed off, and she was given a second chance at doing the homework. The next day, Alexa found Octavia in the clock tower. Octavia, having promised Seph that shed not physically fight anymore, tried to walk away instead of engaging. This angered the other first year, even more, causing her to tell Octavia that she should have had Sectumsempra cast on her as a baby so she would have died and that she wished someone would cast it on her now. During the exchange, Alexa grabbed Octavia and slammed her head into one of the railings. She was knocked out, Alexa fled and a bystander ran to get help. Octavia spent the night in the Hospital Wing. When gathering her things for her, Sila found a note that had been placed in Octavia's journal. It simply said, “You will be sorry” Will they hear you if you scream? Will they find you in time? Will your blood decorate the clock tower again? Ditch me and pay the price. '' ''Rat me out and pay with….. See you soon, Octavia Soon after, another note was found on the young first year's bed. Things were only escalating, and it seemed that nothing was being done to help. With the help of her sister, and an older student that was as good as her sister lured the other first year to the clock tower several days later. The trio proceeded to trick Alexa into believing that Octavia had died from the impact of her head and that it was her turn to die. Fearing for her life, Alexa said that she never wanted to hurt Octavia, that she was scared shed lose her best friend. After that night, Alexa avoided Octavia, she didn’t mess with her, bully her or even speak to her. That is until she put a glitter bomb of sorts in Persephone's bed in hopes that the older student would get upset with Octavia. The rest of the term went on with Alexa and Octavia having several interactions, some ending with Tavi spending the night in the ward. Alexa often left notes, or drawings to scare and torment the other first year. Second Term: After the holidays, things seemed to calm down for a while. However, a few weeks after they returned, Alexa cornered Octavia and preceded to pick a fight as the first year blamed Octavia for her parents not sending anything to her for Christmas. Professors were once again alerted to the altercation and the subsequently broken nose of the redhead. Alexa received detention for this altercation. This, however, only made things worse. Notes and drawings were still being found or sent to Octavia in hopes to torment her more. After finding out that Octavia had not been expelled or suspended for her growing of a new Edna, Alexa followed Tavi until she was able to attack her once again. The weeks wore on, Professors did what they could to end the fighting, but nothing seemed to help. No amount of talks with Alexa quelled the girl's rage and sadly, Octavia was her target for that rage. In early May, Alexa followed Octavia out to the forest, cornered her and proceeded to get in the redheads face. She taunted Octavia. Told her that she would be the next victim of a werewolf attack and hopefully shed not survive it. Octavia snapped, grabbed Alexa's head and smashed it against a nearby rock wall. Octavia then went to find Professor Dracheblume, asked for her to help Alexa and make sure she didn't die. Both girls spent the next two nights in the ward, waiting to hear what their fate would be. As a result of her actions, Octavia was placed on probation with instructions that if she broke any rules, or got into any trouble she would be expelled. She was also given two detentions a week for the rest of the school year and two study sessions a week for the rest of the year. 'Baby Edna (Aka Ryane):' Late in the year, Octavia decided that she wanted her own Edna. In order to have her own Edna, Octavia set out to take a part of the plant, to plant in her own pot. “Octavia Ryane Phoenix moved just a little closer, her eyes moving over each vine several times to see if there would be one that she could maybe grab, cut, and run before getting caught. How did she even expect this to work? Edna was magical though, right? So...maybe it would work. Who knows! "Don't mind me Edna, just gonna come see you." Yes, she talked to the plant like it was a person. The Clippers were put into her mouth for a moment so she could put on her dragon hide gloves before she finally got close enough to reach for a vine with one hand and try to cut a good.... 6 ish inches off the end.” Although she was able to get her clipping, get it planted and tried her very best to care for it, she was unable to make the plant grow. Or so she thought. Returning to school after Christmas, Octavia went to check on her plant, only to discover that it had grown, rapidly, and had now destroyed part of the dungeons. Fearing that it would do real damage and shed get kicked from school, Octavia sent a note to Sila, to find Professor Dracheblume. As expected, Dracheblume was rather unhappy with the first year and literally had to carry Octavia kicking and screaming. The severity of her actions landed her a meeting with the Headmaster. Much to the childs and everyone else surprise, Octavia was not punished but instead praised for her ability to grow such a difficult plant. 'Glitter Bombing Professor Mordus:' 'Nefarious Friends:' Needing a place she could be alone, Octavia ventured out into the forest with the intention of just spending a little time out there and returning to school. Much to her surprise, Tavi found the shack, and shortly after someone inside. Being in need of someone to listen to her, and someone to be her friend, Octavia spilled most of her secrets to the woman. She spoke about how much she hated school, about how people were mean to her, about how she couldn’t do magic and was failing most of her classes. It never crossed the young girl's mind that this might be someone out to hurt her. Many, many nights were spent in the shack with Lovelace. They just talked, and Lovelace helped Octavia with her homework, with spells and general issues that came up for a 12-year-old. She trusts and very much cares for the woman that holds no true feelings for her. 'Attack:' On the 18th of May, Octavia ventured once more into the forest in search of her friend. Of course, she knew it was the full moon, but that didn’t stop her. She needed the comfort that had been provided by Lovelace. Unaware of the danger she had placed herself in, Octavia went inside the shack, and just waited for Vicky to appear. Her wish was granted several hours later. Much to her joy, Vicky asked Tav if she would come with her on an adventure to meet some friends. However, as soon as Octavia started to walk with her, she was tied up and told to run. The rest of the night is a blur to the young girl. The next thing she remembered was waking up in St. Mungos with her mother and father at her bedside. 'St. Mungos' The next couple of weeks were spent under the care of the healers at Mungos. Only after she had spoken to one rather rude lady was she allowed to leave with a clean bill of health and a letter to the school stating that she had been evaluated and deemed find to return to school. Not returning to School: The child did not return right away to the school, instead, she waited to have a meeting with the Acting Headmistress. During the meeting, Octavia requested to remain at home for the remainder of the year to deal with the attack and everything else that had happened to her the past year. Her request was granted. 'Summer Break' '2026' Lovelace Trial: On July 12th Octavia attended the first part of Viktoria Lovelace's trial. Despite what Lovelace had done to her, Octavia forgave the woman. She gave an impassioned speech to the court stating that she had not only forgiven Lovelace for what she had done, but she also felt that the blame was not on the woman but on the Ministry for not providing proper care and assistance. “Good Afternoon” She started. “My name is Octavia, and Ms. Lovelace is here today because of me. You see, this past year at school was really hard for me. I didn’t really make any friends other than 6th years and the one friend my age I was supposed to have became someone I dreaded to see. I found myself in the forest one night, I went hunting for a plant and got lost. She found me. She kept me safe in a dangerous place and then made sure I made it back to school unharmed. From that point on, I would go see her when I could manage it. She helped me with my school work and gave me advice on things I was dealing with. She listened to me, just let me talk and get everything I was feeling out in the open. She didn’t get mad at me for things and often encouraged me to do better or work harder. She listened without judgment, and never once patronized me. If I was being stupid, she called me on it and helped me improve.” The wee child offered a half, broken smile to the ones that might be looking at her as she spoke. “On the night in question, I went out to the forest I ventured out into the forest, even though I knew better. It had been a really rough couple of weeks and I needed a moment to breathe. I needed a friend to talk to. I had forgotten what day it was. I don't actually remember most of the day after that. I was talking to her one moment and the next I was talking to Ms Taffy and my mum. She didn’t mean to hurt me, its the nature of what she is. She can’t control that and the potion is too expensive for most people to afford. So, it's not her fault at all. It’s mine for being out there and putting myself in danger and its the Ministry's for not taking better care of the people they serve. I forgive her for hurting me. And actually, I thank her for it. Shes made me stronger, made me better.” Because yes, even though she had been tied up, and even though she heard Vicky say that she might taste better than her father (a fact shed not told anyone, though DePalo would have known..kinda) she fully believed that Vicky wasn’t a bad person, and had long forgiven her for what she did. Some of what she had said, was a lie. A different story than was told to DePalo and her parents. But the thing was, the child one hundred percent believed Vicky wasn't bad. It wasn't a lie in her mind. The trauma of the entire year at school, the wolf attack and the time she had to spend in Mungos after the fact had done a number on the girl. The child needed to sort out her priorities! Because of her lies, Jackson, her father brought up evidence that had been withheld up until that point. Due to her speech, and the testimony of Lovelace herself, it seemed rather unlikely that Lovelace would be convicted on all the charges that had been brought against her. The court was sent into turmoil and sent into recess while the courts deliberated on the legality of some of the testimony that was brought forth. Consequences: Due to her actions, and the lies she told, Octavia faced more consequences. Once home, the wee redhead argued with her parents, stating that she did not lie. As the conversation progressed, it became gradually more heated until Rachell, Octavia's mom vanished with one of the twin infants after saying that she would allow Lovelace to attack the baby. Jackson then magically locked Octavia in her room for the night after making sure there was nothing in there that could harm the child, should she decide to throw a tantrum and start throwing things. The next morning, Octavia was told that if her behavior did not improve, she would not be going to America with her family nor would she be attending The World Cup or days at the beach. Trouble at the Ministry Near the full moon in July, Jackson took Octavia with him to work so she could have a check-in meeting with Queenie. She had been told that she needed to remain within Jackson's office until it was her turn to speak with Queenie. Of course, Octavia saw a chance to visit Viktoria, and she took it. After making sure that no one was around to catch her, she snuck into the Auror Office and to the cells where she was able to see and speak with Viktoria. The conversation was emotional for the little one. The reality that her friend might actually go away for life and shed lose another friend began to set in. In one final attempt to fix things, Octavia handed over her wand and requested that Viktoria remove the memory of the attack and replace it with something else so if they looked into her mind, they wouldn’t be able to see what really happened. "Do you trust me?" "You wouldn't hurt me. I want you to be free.." "Obliviate." A couple of weeks later, Jackson discovered that Octavia had been to see Viktoria, and unfortunately, her actions caused him to enforce the earlier threat that she wouldn’t be able to attend any of the upcoming vacations and family events. Running Away 'About Octavia:' 'Appearance: ' Octavia has deep red hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin that is adorned with freckles. She stands 4 foot 11 inches tall and weighs approximately 90 pounds. 'Personality:' 'Quirks:' When upset, Octavia tends to speak in Irish instead of English. To try and calm herself, Octavia will count to ten over and over in Irish. Octavia isn't fond of big crowds or places that are loud and will avoid them if she is able to. 'Possessions' In her backpack: * School books * Notebooks * Hair ties * Quills and Ink * Journal * Pocket change * Wand * Books on plants and potions * Glass vials * Dirt * Random plant bits and potion ingredients 'Relationships' 'Family:' Rachell Phoenix: ' Octavia's relationship with her mother is tense at times and wonderful at others. Just like any teenager's relationship with their parents! She's always been a mommy's girl so to speak and often sneaks out of the commons to go see her mum in the hospital wing if shes working. ' ' '''Jackson Phoenix: ' Octavia has a more strained relationship with her father. While they get along well enough, Tavi always goes to her mother over her father. '''Nate Phoenix: Nicole Phoenix: Adilyn Phoenix: Maddox Phoenix: Muireann Saoirse Phoenix: Extended Family: Friends: Ellette Vitrac: Persephone Vitrac: Sila Warrington: Maddox Moriarty: Octavia and Maddox didn't really start talking until he noticed that she never returned after the full moon in May. Growing concerned, Dox reached out to Tav to make sure she was okay. The two corresponded all summer and became fast friends. Enemies and Rivals: Alexa Kyran: Alexa was once Octavias best and only friend that wasn't family. When school started, they started to fight and eventually it escalated to the point that both girls were put on probation. When summer came, Alexa sent one last threatening letter to Tav which caused her to be arrested. 'Rumors' 'First Year:' Rumour has it that a sixth year Slytherin is gunning for a first year that’s going after a plant growing little witch. Maybe it’s time a few of us get reminded of the meaning of house loyalty. Edna has been in an extra bad mood of late. One of her vines looks cut. Who touched her? Someone cut a piece off Edna and lived?! Just what was that first year thinking when she grew Edna Jr? She could have killed us all! A certain student who got caught had to be taken away kicking and screaming by a professor, literally. I saw a firstie snek carrying pots out to the forest. I wonder why shes not been caught yet. Category:Slytherins Category:Students